yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Jinzo (arquétipo)
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Jinzo" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Jinzo", known as "Android" ( Jinzōningen) in the OCG, is an archetype of DARK Machine monsters. Their effects revolve around the negation of Trap Cards. The main monster of the archetype is "Jinzo". He is supported by "Amplifier", "Jinzo - Returner", "Jinzo - Lord" and "Jinzo - Jector", the latter of which is the first "Jinzo" monster support card. Aparências Espa Roba was the first character shown to use "Jinzo". He also used "Amplifier" to strengthen it. Joey Wheeler later won it off him and used it in many of his Duels. Leichter in Virtual World used Jinzo as his Deck Master. In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Jinzo appears as a character. He is a Duel Monster Spirit awakened by the school's occult club, seeking souls so he may exist in the human world. Jinzo is defeated by Jaden in a Duel and sent back to the Duel Monsters dimension. Makoto Inotsume also uses "Jinzo" cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, including "Jinzo - Returner" and "Jinzo - Lord", as part of his Jinzo Art. Estilo De Jogo The main objective of this deck is to summon "Jinzo" to lock your opponent's Traps, with "Jinzo - Jector" being the best way to do it, either by using its own effect or by Special Summoning it (with a card like "Summoner Monk") and then using "Inferno Reckless Summon". Fraqueza As the archetype has the effect that negates traps, "Double Snare" can take them out of the field. Even their effects can't stop them from activating quick-play spells, which could put them at a disadvantage. Their effects doesn't help, as you don't activate trap cards while "Jinzo" is on the field, so "Amplifier" can get rid of that weakness. As all of them are Machine Monsters, anti-Machine cards like "Acid Rain" can give problems to "Jinzo". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Jinzo * Jinzo - Jector * Jinzo - Returner * Armageddon Knight * Cyber Dragon * Dark Grepher * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive * Mystic Tomato * Scrap Recycler * Summoner Monk Monstros Reguladores * Black Salvo Monstros de Fusão * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon Monstros Sincro * Karakuri Shogun mdl 00 "Burei" * Power Tool Dragon Monstros Xyz * Beatrice, Lady of the Eternal * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Gear Gigant X * Number 39: Utopia Beyond * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Photon Strike Bounzer Magias * Amplifier * Allure of Darkness * Creature Swap * Fires of Doomsday * Foolish Burial * Future Fusion * Hidden Armory * Inferno Reckless Summon * Iron Call * Limiter Removal * Machina Armored Unit * Mage Power / Phalanx Pike / United We Stand * Overload Fusion * Reinforcement of the Army Armadilhas * Psychic Shockwave Categoria:Arquétipos